youtubepoopbrfandomcom-20200223-history
AmoWerneck
Nome: Gisele Marcela Bustos Werneck Personagem: Yoshi/Stocking/Rayman ou wathever quando ela se decidir. Idade: 16 Sexo: Feminina Inspirações: Chinelin, 4000Kelvin, Assuntosimportantes e Guilhox. Altura: 1,57 Peso: 44 (palito) Nacionalidade: Chinesalena "Quer casar comigo ?" TheBrazilianRetroGmr e vários outros sobre o'' Q&A da AmoWerneck''' "Você é bonita e é Pooper, além de Geek. Isso é impossível." Algum tarado Machista''' sobre AmoWerneck''' "Repita isso na minha cara" Isasapiens sobre o comentário acima "Repita, se for homem o suficiente." '''''Kawa' sobre o Machista. "''Não liga pra eles, continua fazendo os pup aew"'' '''Oddlyoko2000 sobre o Machista. "Eu recomendo" Srmagnetico sobre os vídeos de AmoWerneck {C}"Eu também" KontJourihara sobre os vídeos de AmoWerneck {C}"Would you make me a sandwich?" Carlton sobre Poopers femininas "Mamãe, compra um rosadinho pra mim" AllCoderGarthner sobre AmoWerneck Poucos Muitos a conhecem pelo fan clube da Tatá Werneck no começo do canal, mas depois de um tempo, ela se cansou de fazer videos repetitivos e descubriu sua verdadeira paixão que era o Youtube Poop, uma ferramenta de liberdade de expressão para pessoas que não levam a vida porra nenhuma a sério. Quando ela passou a usar o youtube poop para se expressar, ela ganhou mais audiencia e continuo fazendo cada vez mais. Por quê AmoWerneck? Muitos Ninguem se pergunta o por quê o nome era AmoWerneck. O nome Werneck foi dado em homenagem a uma atriz muito amiga da Giih. Biografia: Vida Pessoal: {C}Werneck nasceu dia 20/12/1996 em Santiago, capital da Bahia do Chile, mas se mudou {C}para o cú do Seu Madruga Rancagua, uma cidade a 30Km de Santiago. Quando ela tinha 8000 6/7 anos, por causa da perda do trabalho de seu pai, ela se mudou para o Brasil no cú da PQP estado de Santa Catarina, sem saber porra nenhuma de português e foi aprendendo a falar português sendo zoada e surrada na escola. 'Escola:' Ela sofreu de Bullying desde que era bem pequena, pois não era entendida pelo grande Nappa pela escola e a família pelo seu hábito de zoar tudo e não levar nada a sério. Ela chegou até ser ameaçada de estrupo morte por colegas de sala, até que com medo ela se mudou de escola na 6 série e não sofreu mais alem de exclusão, pois as pessoas a achavam estranha e retardada(ela ainda é) por imaginar como seria legal se desse para trocar o que as pessoas falavam. 'Començo do Youtube Poop:' Quando ela tinha 13 anos, ela descubriu a arte do Youtube Poop vendo os poops do Chinelin e do Guilhox, e començou a fazer os dela mesma mas não lançava com medo de ser incomprendida, em Março ela postou o 1 YTPBR dela que era hispano e muita gente gostou, recebeu apoio dos amigos que a conheciam antes como fan club da mulher melância Tatá Werneck. Tecraudio, um dos amigos dela, viu os poops dela e gostou, ele a ajudou a ter audiencia e a incentivou a que poopase mais, e ela se encantou pelo coelho drogado. Com uma paixão grande pelo cú do Chinelin Yoshi desde pequena, resolveu por seu avatar como Yoshi para representar-la, ela jurou nunca esquecer o tecraudio e os amigos que a apoiaram no començo da sua carreira de vadia pooper. 'Snow Ball(personagem fictício de fanfics):' No inicio de 2011, Em uma conversa sobre My little Pony com srmagnetico(seu EX pois agora ela é do Milton e foi ele que escreveu isso ¬¬), acabou sendo criada a nova personagem protagonista Snow Ball. Um pony baseado fisicamente no que Werneck seria, com as mesmas caracteristicas de cabelo, personalidade e olhos. Ela apareceria em futuros videos dela originais e em fanfics junto com Nando que também é um pony personagem fictício criado pelo Ex casal. {C}O nome Snow Ball foi dado por causa de um antigo apelido de escola que não se sabe ao certo do porque do apelido, començou num dia normal de escola no Bom Jesus quando nas noticias apareceu que havia uma nevasca em Santiago no Chile(cidade natal) e començaram a chamar-la de Snow Ball. Gostando muito do apelido, apesar que a pony não tem cutie mark haver com o nome, o pony ficou chamada assim. Enredo Snow Ball é um alicorn que recentemente foi transferido com Blue Smoke para Curitiba, antes morava em Cloudsdale. Nascida pegasus, quando mudou-se por ordem de Moléstia, ela acabou ganhando chifre para não ajudar-la nos trabalhos. O casal mais fracassado de cloudsdale foi expulso de Equestria e mandado pra capital do Paraná, clandestinamente com ajuda de Luna e seu portal para Equestria. Snow Ball consegue realizar o trabalho da Moléstia. A alicorn roxa e o baitola azul possuem uma outra forma suprema assim como Luna. Antes havia a existencia de Nando que foi outro personagem criado pelo srmagnetico como ex-namorado da Snow Ball, mas pela sua mudança de sexualidade, o personagem teve que sofrer alterações para aparecer no enredo. Ele raramente aparece nas fanfics ou desenhos. 'Planos Futuros' * Ping pong com nilpoahc , Stallkable, Tecraudio, Assuntosimportantes, Shadow * Criar alguma comunidade só de poopers Chilenos junto com o Sandovart. * Entrar na comunidade hispana. * chegar até os 1000 inscritos. * Ser indicada pelomenos 1 vez na vida no Golden Dawn. * ping pong Ping Pongs, Tripong e etc.. *1 Ping pong com o impossiblecarl69, miltinhuu123, AbcTheHuman, poopersoviete. *Tripong contra medazza e nilpoahc *Participou do pentapoop das girlpoopes (ah vá) *Blackjack round 11 Curiosidades: * O canal foi criado em 19 de Novembro de 2010. * O 1 video foi ao ar em 25/11/10. * O 1 video 3D foi lançado dia 20 de Abril de 2010. * Namora um pooper local na vida real * Seu twitter é @SnowyWerneck. * Ja viu um YTPBR Vomitando enquanto ria. * Musica favorita: Furfles Feelings. * Sua 1 ressaca foi em um hotel e vomitou em cima da faxineira. * Sofre de Défise de Atenção, o que lhe ajuda na criatividade. * Escreve seus proprios textos de Stand-up, roteiros, clofic e fanfics. * Vandalizou a wikipedia do Jerry Trainor junto com o Medazza: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jerry_Trainor * Só conhece 5 poopers pessoalmente: Cadaver, Miltinhuu, Soviete, Fabio luiz e Medazza. * Quase foi atropelada com o Medazza por um velho enquanto mandava SMS pro Gamendias * Primeira girlpooper a fazer autosource de mv e poop * 14% das coisas citadas acima são mentira. Fotos: Image69.jpg|Horas vagas no photoshop Image108.jpg|Antigo avatar DSC07531.JPG|Uma emo(AmoWerneck) do lado do Medazza Category:Youtube poop Category:Youtube Category:Poop Category:GirlPoopers Category:Poopers Category:A Category:Yoshi Category:Mario Category:Geek Category:Gir